Cherry Stems
by sunashiii
Summary: The daily life of Sakura Haruno and the tennis boys. She loves making their lives a little more painful everyday. Told in one-shots, drabbles and the occasional actual plot line.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cherry Stems

Summary: The daily life of Sakura Haruno and the tennis boys. She loves making their lives a little more painful everyday.

Word count: 1703

* * *

Today was a break day for the teams of U-17. Most chose to go and visit family or go back to their hometowns, and that's exactly what Ryoma and Ryoga decided to do. Too bad they had a pink haired model going back with them as well.

"Tell me why you're coming back with us again? You don't even live in Tokyo." Ryoma grumbled out to the older pink haired girl. She was rather pretty, no one could deny that. With a slim, toned and perfectly filled out body. Long pink locks that would graze her waist every time she walked. A perfect height of 5'4. Piercing emerald eyes that shined brighter than the actually jewel. Pretty cherry pink lips that popped out compared to her pale ivory skin.

Her body was clothed in a cropped black hoodie and ripped high waisted jean shorts. Underneath her ripped jeans were wide black fishnet tights. Running up her legs were black velvet boots and stopped mid thigh. Long pink locks were lightly curled, bangs on either side of her face; framing her heart shaped face and showed off her simple black choker around her neck.

The girl grinned down at Ryoma, "Because Yoma-chan, I'm going to visit Nanako. It's been a couple of years since I've seen her." She lightly patted the top of his head like a child as she went back to listening to her music, Ryoma swatted her hand away, just then Ryoga reentered the room.

"I still don't see why you have to come with us to Nanako. You could have gone on your own." Ryoga mentioned as he sat across from Sakura.

The girl across from him rolled her eyes, "I still need to keep my eyes on you two. Besides you two would miss me too much if I didn't go with you, and if I went with someone else like say, Kirirhara, you would have made a whole scene about why I should leave with you two instead. If you really want me to leave I don't think the train takes off for another 10 minutes, if I try I can catch up to him now." Sakura playfully thought about it as the two boys in front of her stiffened about her being around Kirihara.

Ryoga and Ryoma slightly stiffened, they didn't like when those two were around each other. It didn't matter that he was 4 years younger than her because in the end they were both demons. They loved to make each other mad until they were both nose to nose and ready to tear anyone apart. Yet they loved being together and acted like the best of friends when they weren't trying to be sadistic devils to each other.

They were dangerous together, and Ryoma would never admit it but he hated it when she was around Kirihara, she was more open with him than she was around Ryoga and himself. It put him on edge around the second soon to be third year. Maybe jealousy too.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, Cherry." Ryoga sighed at as he watched as Sakura stuck her tongue out at them and place her heeled boots onto his lap. He wasn't surprised, they had known each other since forever and a half. They knew more about each other than they would had wanted to know, way too many things.

* * *

The moment Sakura had stepped out of the train, she was swarmed by cameras and people. Her pretty face was now blank, behind her Ryoma and Ryoga also kept a blank face on. Her steps were long and elegant. Ryoga was closely behind her, making sure that if anyone tried anything her would be able to stop it.

"Miss Sakura! Are you and Echizen Ryoga dating?"

"Miss Sakura! Is it true that you and Echizen Ryoga have known each other since birth?"

"Miss Sakura! Will you be modeling for fashion week in Paris? London? Tokyo?"

"Miss Sakura! Are you and Tsukimitsu Ochi going out?"

"Miss Sakura! Look over here!"

"I love you Sakura!"

"Are you possibly waiting for Echizen Ryoma to turn of age for you two to be able to-"

Before the newest reporter could finish what they were saying, Sakura stopped walking right in front of her with a hard glare on her face, "Please do not talk about me and Echizen Ryoma like that. My relationship with anyone is my own business. I came here hoping to visit family and yet all I get is a crowd of low lives that love stalking people that are above them. You could all be doing something better with your lives yet you chose to stalk me and whoever I am with. If you ever want me to answer your questions, learn some manners and try again. Now please move aside, I have an appointment to get to and I will not be late due to your rudeness."

Her cold elegant voice bite harshly at them, how dare they even think of her and her, basically, little brother like that? She had babysat the young boy when he was younger, she could never see him that way.

Ryoga and Ryoma merely walked behind her, more closely than before. From certain angles it would had seemed like Ryoga was holding onto the pinkette's hips.

*snap* *snap* *snap*

The news outlet was already writing the conclusions to the articles by now.

* * *

"You were quiet harsh don't you think Cherry?" Ryoga simply nudged her legs as she yet again had them propped up on his lap. Ryoma sat across from the two older teens with a look of disgust on his face.

They all sat in the back of the black limo that was filled with drinks of all kinds and snacks from everywhere.

"Do you know how annoying it is when random people **rudely** assume things about you and expect you to confirm their beliefs? Has this world come to such shit that they will even think that it's okay to shove a mic and camera in your face and think you're cool with it? I hate people. I hate paparazzi. I hate fame." Sakura grumbled as she swung her legs off her Ryoga and proceeded to swing her upper body towards the male next to her. Her ivory arms wrapped around his waist area and buried her face into his chest.

Ryoga said nothing as he just patted her head and begun to run his long fingers through her silky soft pink tresses. He was used to her actions by now and knew that by the time they reached the house she would be over this.

"You smell like cedar wood and Abercrombie; nice combo but I like it better when you smell like **me**." Sakura mumbled into Ryoga's chest, he could feel her smirk as she flipped over to lay her head onto his lap. Even Ryoga couldn't help but let a smirk grace his lips.

"Get a room. You two are so disgusting." Ryoma cringed at the two who laughed and chuckled as he pretended to puke.

"Don't worry Yoma-chan, you'll find someone to mess around with sooner or later. It's really fun when you know what you're doing." Sakura whispered into his ear, somehow she had slithered her way over to his side of the limo. She even made him turn his near red blushing face to look into her piercing green eyes.

She closed her eyes and leaned into Ryoma's face, causing him to instantly go red.

'Wha-what is she doing?!'

Before Sakura could fry Ryoma's brain she placed a light kiss on his forehead, "You need to save your first kiss for someone special okay, Yoma-kun. But only forehead kisses can be given by me, no one but me."

She smiled down at the boy who meekly nodded his head, "Such a cute little boy, don't you think Yoga-chan? Maybe I am unconsciously waiting for you to turn 18." She slyly said as Ryoma flushed pink again, of course it was all for fun. He was like a younger brother to her that she utterly adored.

"He was cuter when he was younger." Ryoga laughed as his younger brother flushed red and pink from her words.

"You're right, but I couldn't make these jokes around him without Nanako getting all mother-hen and yelling at me for saying these things." Sakura poked Ryoma's pink cheeks. He swatted her hand away yet again.

The limo suddenly stopped; announcing that they had reached the house.

A smile bloomed onto the pinkette's face as she rushed out of the limo and started to scream at the top of her lungs, "NANA-CHAN! I'M HOME! Ryoma and Ryoga are here too."

"RINKO! OUR DAUGHTER-IN-LAW IS HERE!" Nanjiro ran out from the home and was about to give Sakura hug when she sidestepped him, causing him to run into his youngest son.

"Take this before the old man makes a nasty comment on your body." Ryoga dropped his jacket onto her much smaller frame as he walked to hug his mother.

Sakura wrapped the jacket around herself, a blank look on her face as she looked at the back of his taller frame.

'He's gonna make some girl really happy one day.'

"Are you just gonna stand there, Cherry?" Ryoga turned to look at her with a tilt of his head and a boyish smile on his lips. A smile crawled onto her lips as she walked towards the door, " Such a gentlemen, aren't you Yoga-chan?"

Before he could flirt anymore, a long haired figure shoved him to the side and proceeded to embrace Sakura with a bone crushing hug.

"SAKU-CHAN!"

"NANA-CHAN!"

Ryoga and everyone else had been forgotten when the two childhood friends were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cherry Stems

Summary: The daily life of Sakura Haruno and the tennis boys. She loves making their lives a little more painful everyday.

Word count: 875

* * *

Sakura was out and about on the courts today with nothing to do. The boys were doing some activities inside and she didn't really feel like joining them today.

She had never really gotten why she had even been invited to join this training camp. She wasn't a regular sports model, she didn't really promote sports, besides the occasional sports brand, and she wasn't really a athlete. That didn't mean she was unfit by any means, she just happened to be more into the hit to hand combat sports. Though she did dabble in volleyball in high school.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't even play tennis! She had grown up around it but had never really gotten into it, the sport had never really caught her attention. Now the players on the other hand, well let's just say a good handful of them had caught a little more than her attention.

That didn't mean she went around playing with them, no she happened to only want one of those players. But what can you do when you flirt without even meaning too?

Taking a seat down on one of the many benches, Sakura sat there and just...stared. Stared at the court that had brought so much blood, sweat, and tears to so many people. People with hopes and dreams that had been crushed, because hopes and dreams can only get you started, it's your will that brings you all the way, "How...sad."

Sakura leaned forward into her palms as she could see all the tennis courts, all the matches play in her mind. All the winners and losers. And it could only bring a smile to her face because all those courts always had the same winner, the boy who had unknowingly stole her heart.

"Hey Sak! Whatcha doing out here?" A loud male voice called out to her. The person was running towards her, in a rush too.

The pink haired model turned to the side to see one of her favorite red haired players running towards her with a grin on his face and a bag full of...was that the boys shirts?

"Bunta, what are you doing? And why do you have so many shirts in your bag?" Sakura lamely waved at him before he stood before her with a never ending laid back grin.

"Felt like having some fun today. Would you like one, someone rather lucky just might get to visit your dorm tonight looking for a shirt." He grinned at her slightly shorter former, he was really only an inch taller than her

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his course of action, really only someone like Bunta would think of doing something like this, "Well if you offered, a lady really can't refuse can she?"

He handed her one of the shirts and was off yet again, not before waiting for Ryoma and some of the other shirtless tennis boys to round the corner and see him give the model a peck on the cheek, "See you later, Sak!"

Sakura stood there with a slight splash of pink on her face but quickly recovered with a laugh and waved him off; making sure not to show off the shirt she had in her hand, "Bye Bunta!"

"BUNTA!" The loud scream of the other tennis boys roared loudly as they nearly broke into a sprint to catch the red haired thief. Oh when they get there hands on him!

Sakura could only laugh harder as a flash of shirtless tennis boys ran past her with the intent to maim the poor red head. She watched as they rounded the next corner and a loud crush was soon followed as well as grunts and threats to a certain male.

"Hey Cherry, what's so funny?"

Sakura turned around to find the older tennis boys, who also happened to be shirtless, rounding the corner with a nonchalant expressions, "Oh, nothing, just got a little surprise from Bunata is all."

"Oh what kind of surprise?" Ryoga looked down her with a raised brown at her grinning face.

"Nothing special."

"Really now? Cause you don't ever grin like that for nothing."

"I promise."

"Mh, if you say so. So are we on for a movie tonight?" Ryoga gave up on pursuing the topic of her surprise and took a seat next to her as well as the other boys.

"Sorry, I just might have some rather interesting company tonight. Tell Bunta I said 'Thanks', okay? Bye boys."

And with a small teasing, flirty smile, Sakura stood up and walked away with a now neatly folded shirt in her hand. Ryoga watched her hips sway ever so lightly and-

Wait had she just said she was having someone over that wasn't him?!

"Wait! Sakura! Come back here! Who's coming over!? Is it that brat Bunta!?"

The other high school boys of the USA U-17 couldn't help but laugh as their teammate went running after the model.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cherry Stems

Summary: The daily life of Sakura Haruno and the tennis boys. She loves making their lives a little more painful everyday.

Word count: 635

* * *

Sakura was having a ever so lovely day at the training camp. Watching the boys play and practice. She was so taken by the game that she didn't even notice the bright lime green tennis ball that was coming her way.

"Sakura! Watch out!"

Sakura turned to her left in confusion, "Wha-"

The pink haired model jumped in her seat as she saw a hand come out from beside her head and grip onto whatever it was that coming at her, "Tsukimitsu..?"

She looked up at the owner of the hand to see the white haired, blue tipped nationalist standing above her, "Hey Sak."

"T-thanks Tsu-kun, I don't what I would've done if you weren't there." Her emerald eyes looked at the taller boy in thankfulness.

"No worries, Sak. I just happened to be passing by anyways."

"Hey Cherry! Sorry about that! Are you alright?"

Sakura turned her head to see Ryoga running their way with a slight pant and a worried smile on his face. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her childhood friend, "You were the one who threw the ball?"

"I'm sorry Cherry, you didn't get hurt though did you?" Ryoga scratched the back of his head as he stood under the girl's glare.

"No and you can thank Tsukimitsu for that," Sakura huffed out at the boy before turning to her savior, "How about I treat you to lunch, Tsu-kun?"

Ryoga looked at the white haired boy with narrowed eyes. He didn't say anything to the other nationalist but sent warning through his eyes.

The boy looked between the two in front of him before he raised a brow, "Sure, that'd be cool."

Sakura sent one more nasty look at the US National Team tennis player before slipping her arm under Tsukimitsu's larger arms, "So where should we eat?"

Ryoga called out to the girl but was only met with their backs walking farther away, "Wait, Sakura!"

"That's a huge fail, did you really have to throw the ball to get her attention? What are we? In third grade? Come on, Ryoga, you can do better. Man up and just ask her already, you've known each other since you were young."

Ryoga looked over his shoulder to see the captain of the US U-17 team standing behind him with a judging frown on his face, "You just don't get it, Ralph."

"I can get enough of it to know she's not the type of girl to think that because someone teases and makes fun of them means they like her. She's not that kinda girl."

"Oh and how would you know what kind of girl she is? Like you said I've known her since we were kids."

"You'd be surprised at how much I really know her. There are more guys than just you that want her too you know. You better watch out, Echizen, someone can come up from behind you and snatch her for themselves." Ralph gave out a chuckle at how his teammate glared at him.

"Watch what you say, Rhinehart. She's not some object that you can pick and choose." Ryoga's glared increased when the blonde haired boy's friendly facade fell.

"Speak for yourself, Echizen. Isn't it that you only want her when someone else's does? To you, she's just a toy that you won't let anyone else have yet you don't even play with it."

With those last words, the captain walked away leaving the nationalist to think about his words, "..."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cherry Stems

Summary: The daily life of Sakura Haruno and the tennis boys. She loves making their lives a little more painful everyday.

Word count: 561

* * *

It was late afternoon on a Sunday. Sakura was laying in bed with a book in hand, music playing in the background. Her model body was covered in baby pink shorts that were hidden under a loose, see-through white t-shirt. Her form was lax and ever so curled.

She was so focused that she didn't even notice when the door to her room was opened and someone had walked in. It wasn't until the person grabbed her body that she dropped her book and gave out a yell. Her instincts took over and the next thing she knew, the person was under her.

"Hey, Cherry." Ryoga gave out a small gulp as he tried to pretend that he wasn't in pain.

"Ryoga? What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura's eyes widen as she removed her arms that locked his. She simply sat on his pelvic area as she looked down at him.

"I was in the area and happened to notice that your music was playing and I thought I would pay a visit and also apologize for the other day…" He scratched the back of his head as he felt her shuffle ever so slightly on him.

"Oh, no need to worry about that. I've gotten over it." Sakura smiled down at the boy under her. It felt weird, this was how they had first met, with her being on top of him because he had scared her and she flipped him on his back.

"..."

"..."

They were both quiet for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes. Emerald clashed with amber. Thoughts of their past flashed in their eyes as they leaned closer and closer to each other. Slowly the amber began to dim as he leaned in more, but the emerald could only go so far before she turned her cheek the other way.

"You should get going…"

"...why?"

Sakura closed her eyes completely as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Ryoga clenched his fist together, his eyes were filled with pain. His head filled with rage and guilt.

"You know why…"

"Why do we always have to be like this, Sakura? I love you! You know that yet, yet why is it always like this?!"

"If you loved me, Ryoga then you wouldn't have to question me. I love you, always will love you. Please understand why.."

They stayed like that until Sakura had fallen asleep. Ryoga lifted her body off of him and onto the bed, "I don't understand why you force yourself to do this to yourself. What I feel for you isn't something that's on a whim.."

" _Ryoga, you don't love me. You love the thought of me."_

Those words rang in his head more loudly than ever as he watched her form inhale and exhale as he left her room.

After he left, those emerald eyes opened again, "You only ever want me when someone else does. Ryoga, I am not a toy you can pick and choose."

Her eyes roamed over to where he was once before she turned her head away and drifted into sleep with the music.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cherry Stems

Summary: The daily life of Sakura Haruno and the tennis boys. She loves making their lives a little more painful everyday.

Word count: 762

* * *

The events from last night were fresh in both of their minds, but they didn't confront the other. What had happened was nothing new. It was a conversation they held many times and many nights before.

"Hey, Ryoga?"

Sakura walked from behind the much taller form that was grouped with other taller forms. He turned around mid-sentence and looked down at the pink haired model, "Yeah?"

"I have to talk to you," Sakura looked at the other males around him before adding in, "Alone."

The other boys whooped and patted Ryoga on his back, giving him encouragements on how he had finally go the girl. Ryoga playfully punched some of them before he jogged to catch up to the model.

When they had made it a good distance from the others, Ryoga and Sakura stopped behind the building. The tension was strong and it was suffocating both of them. But Sakura took the lead and began first, "I'm leaving."

Ryoga was silent at first.

"I have my things packed and by tonight I'll be on a plane to America." Sakura informed him. She waited for a reaction, but none was given so she had taken that as the cue to leave. She had told him what she needed to say and that was all.

As she made the turn to leave, Ryoga grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. He laid his chin on her head and just held her, "If you're leaving me because of last night then, then I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't have you leaving me. I need you with me more than anything. You're the only reason why I became so good at tennis.I know, I always knew why you never loved me but I just couldn't face it."

"..."

"I know I tend to put tennis before you, I know that okay. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. The only reason why I had keep practicing so hard is because I know that you love tennis and I don't want to be put in second place. But I ended up doing that to you. Tennis was the only way I was able to get your attention when we were younger and it just stuck."

Sakura's hand slowly gripped onto Ryoga's and soon she felt tears sliding down her face, she didn't even know if they were hers or his, "Ryoga. You always had my attention back then and now. You could never be second place to me. When we were younger, I only said I liked guys that could play tennis because I knew you had the talent for it, you just didn't believe in yourself enough to go for it. It sounds stupid now, but even then I wanted to help you and love you even when I was no more than 5."

Sakura and Ryoga laughed at what she had said. It was true when they were younger, Ryoga had no dreams and didn't put effort much into anything until Sakura came along and caught his attention with her bright hair and gleaming eyes and big mouth saying how tennis guys were the only guys for her when he had asked her to marry him when they were children.

"You're too good for me you know that." He held her even tighter, never wanting to let her go.

"I know I am. That's why I needed you to be just as good for me," She smiled up at the love of her life before she tiptoed and kissed him, "I still have to go though."

Ryoga frowned as she released herself from his hold, "Why are you still leaving?"

"Because I have to go walk Fashion Week in New York. I never said I was leaving forever. I'll be back next week, I promise." Sakura quickly pecked his lips before she made her way back to her room.

Ryoga rolled his eyes at how dramatic she had been before he started to run to catch up to her form, "Get back here! You owe me a few more kisses for lying to me like that!"

"I never lied to you! I am going to America, I just never said for how long!"

Oh how this woman was going to be the death of him.


End file.
